EMERGENT
by Ray Yang
Summary: At the age of fifteen, Abigail watched the Purity War come to a close. Now sixteen years old after an aptitude test inclusive of guns and men, Abigail decides to transfer to Dauntless, the faction of freedom. What she realises is that initiation is no bed of roses. The first stage is physical. The second stage is emotional. The third stage is a Dauntless priority - teamwork.
1. Chapter 1

EMERGENT

_Dauntless. Courage. Bravery_

Chapter 1

Abigail

"It has come to our attention that the ongoing war is not about to cease any time soon," says the speaker, a tall, fair lady with stick-straight blonde hair and icy blue eyes. An outraged murmur rises from the crowd and I let out a sneer. Beside me I spy Zachary biting his lip in fury. We all know why the crowd displays such behaviour, we all do.

"What's taking you so long? We want peace!" cries a man. "Do something!"

Shouts tear from the crowd. Cries of agreement echo through the empty streets, the din rising around me like an uncontrollable wave. I grit my teeth in raging anger.

"Silence!" commands the blonde-haired lady. She raises both hands in front of her as a gesture of peace. It takes a few seconds for the noise to peter out and then die down completely. For a moment, all that echoes through the lifeless streets is a toddler's loud, frightened cries.

"As I was saying," she continues as the wails persist, "the war is not about to cease any time soon. The leaders of the five different protest groups have reached a consensus; to prevent the war of people with different moral values from continuing, our society will be split into five factions, each displaying a different quality trait, namely bravery, peace, intelligence, honesty and selflessness. Each member of society aged sixteen and above shall choose the faction they belong in a weeks' time after we administer the aptitude tests. "She looks down at some sheets of paper before saying,"That is all."

With an expression as placid as the ocean at rest, she picks up her papers and sashays off the stage in a poised and elegant manner. She walks off the stage like she didn't just make that announcement. She walks off the stage like she didn't just announce that our world is going to be shattered into thousand smithereens.

The outraged cries start once again and shouts, bangs, screams are thrown about. A riot begins around me and all I see is chaos, chaos, chaos. The voices blast and blare in my ears, drowning one another out. I cover my head with my hands and let out a frustrated scream before running out of the chaotic street. Zach follows me, twisting his way through the crowd, pushing past angry, crazed, anguished people. Throwing open the door to the shelter, I storm over and flop down on my bed, which is, in fact, just a straw mat on the cold, hard ground.

A mat. That is all they can give us. This is all we get, and we didn't even ask for this war. We are not part of the five protest groups. We are the sixth group, the group that wants nothing to do with this and wants everything to go back to normal.

But still, this is what we get.

I bury my head in my knees and groan. Arms wrap protectively around my shoulders and I know that Zach is here, enveloping me in his protective arms. We've been inseparable since we were born, I've been told. Best friends. That's all we are and that's all we'll ever be. I like it this way.

I look up and a scowl is etched on my face. "I _hate_ this," I growl. "I _hate_ it all."

Zach's grip around me tightens. "No one does, Abby. Not even those from the protest groups."

_How does he manage to keep his cool? _I wonder. I sigh. I wish I could cry. I wish I could let all this anger out through a few tears. I wish I could find a way to stop this. "I wonder how they managed to agree on this, though. Wouldn't they only be happy if their group got superiority?"

I feel Zach shrug around my shoulders. "I don't know, Abby. I assume the Amity wanted peace, so they agreed, the Dauntless got sick of violence, so they agreed, the Abnegation...ha. The Abnegation would obviously agree to anything, the Erudite could have been offered a deal and the Candor...I don't know about the Candor. Must have been rude during the whole discussion, though," he says with a smirk.

"_We_ should rule the faction system. Our officials would be the most honest and honourable leaders in the history of Chicago!" he imitates in a high-pitched voice. "Your groups can't even hold a candle to the Candor!" he continues.

I laugh and he joins in. I feel his shoulders shake around me and his chest vibrating and sigh in contentment. Zach has a way of making me feel comfortable in the worst situations and happy in the saddest situations. He removes his arms from my shoulders and pinches my cheek.

"Good," he says. "You're not frowning anymore."

I hug him tightly and whisper, "Thanks, Zach. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Of course. That's what friends are for, right?" He pulls away and smiles. "Just remember. I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

I crack up. "You're talking like a girl!"

Zachary makes a face and punches me in the arm. "Shut up," he mumbles. "Is this what I get for comforting you?"

I rub my arm gently and my laugh subsides to a giggle. "But in all seriousness," I say, finally straight-faced, "I'm grateful to have you as a friend."

He smiles slightly and hugs me tightly again. His voice comes out as a soft whisper, "And I'm grateful that I met you, Abigail Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abigail

_We walk along the empty streets in silence. The pathways seem dark, even though it's in the early afternoon. Our footsteps echo in the hollow city. These are the remnants of Chicago. Dark, grey, broken. _

_Zachary pulls something out of his pocket - a straw bracelet. It's been carefully woven by hand, the pieces crossing perfectly in an intricate design._

"_Here," he says and passes it to me. _

"_What's this for?" I ask. _

_He smiles a little. "Happy birthday, Abby! Your fourteenth!" He sees my wide smile and breaks into a huge grin. _

"_Do you like it?" his eyes shine with hope. "I'm sorry if it's not good, but there's a war going on and there aren't any shops open and it's the best I could find and… I'm sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" He looks at me sheepishly. "It took me two weeks to make it."_

_I hurtle myself towards him and hug him hard. He lets out a soft "oomph" and I laugh. "Thank you so much, Zach! I thought you'd forget! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I probably sound like a girly idiot right now, but who cares? He's my best friend!_

"_Of course I remember your birthday! How could I forget?" he asks. He slips my hand through the bracelet and admires his work. He smiles. "There you go! It looks good on you."_

That's the one scene that runs through my mind as my fingers trace the outline of the straw bracelet.

I sit beside Zach in the queue. What queue? I don't know. We've been standing in line for a whole hour and we're nowhere close to the front. It doesn't make things better that we have no idea what we're here for. The queue shuffles forward slightly and I finally see the end of it, round the bend. It leads into a room, but I can't see what's behind the door.

I don't know how much time passes, but my back starts to ache and my neck stiffens. I straighten my spine and try to soothe my neck.

"Next, please!" A lady's head pops out from behind the door. She beckons towards Zachary and he looks up. Giving my hand a final squeeze, he gets up from his spot on the floor and walks towards the lady.

That's the last I see of him before he disappears behind the door.

{EMERGENT}

"Come, now," says the lady in a soothing tone. "What's your name?"

"Abigail," I say. "Abigail Chase."

"Abigail," she repeats, smiling. "You have a nice name. Sweet and happy. Just sit down here and you'll be fine," she says.

I sit down grudgingly. The room has white walls that are illuminated by an orange glow. It's empty except for the chair that I'm sitting on and a small metal table to my left.

"Here, drink this." She hands me a plastic cup filled with a clear liquid. It looks like water, but it's thicker. The look of it makes me want to gag.

"No," I say and cross my arms over my chest. It looks horrible. Undrinkable. I stick my chin out a little to show that I mean what I'm saying.

The lady sighs a little. "It's safe, dear," she assures me.

I give her a skeptical look. "Well, what is it for?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, dear. It has to be kept a secret-"

"Then I'm not taking it."

She furrows her brows slightly. "But it's for your own good, dear. You must understand that."

I shake my head slowly. "You have to tell me what it is," I say firmly. "You can't just put some unknown substance in my body."

The lady gives me a slightly sympathetic look. "Well, looks like we'll have to do it the hard way. Jim!" she calls out. A balding man comes in, syringe in hand. I feel my mouth go dry. It's suddenly hard to swallow.

I scamper from my chair and clamber up against the now closed door.

"No," my voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. "No!" My voice is loud now, I look for an exit to turn to. "No! Don't! _Please!_" I'm begging now. I'm desperate and scared. The man advances towards me. His strides are long and fast, closing the distance between us at a rapid pace. I press myself against the door. His hands wrap around my arms and I struggle, struggle to free myself. A cold, sharp tip penetrates my skin and a coarse ache spreads throughout my neck. A lead-like substance courses through my veins and invades my blood. I feel a sudden heaviness and I'm sinking, sinking to the ground. My legs buckle beneath me and my hands clutch at my head. I let out a noise that sounds like a groan and a scream.

The room and its orange lights sway and dip precariously and dangerously. Now all I see is stars. Bright, blinding stars that make my head ache and my eyes sting. I was right to refuse that serum, I know that now. My head is aching and something is tugging at my brain, clawing at it, as if it's trying to take something away from me. I feel something being sucked from my brain. Memories, I realise they are. Image after image is being sucked from my brain and I struggle to keep them from leaving me with nothing.

_I can fight this,_ insists a voice in my head. For a moment, I believe I can do it. I believe I can fight this thing, preserve the thoughts I've depended on for fifteen years of my life. I chant mentally to keep that in mind. _I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget. _

I let out a gasp as I struggle. The serum grapples with my sanity, trying to pull it from my firm grasp. For one last moment I believe I can overcome it, I can make it, _I can defeat the serum._

My rigid body goes limp and I slump to the ground.

_All is lost and the world goes black. And_

_I can't remember, I can't remember, I can't remember._

**So how many of my readers from my previous story noticed I started this? Don't worry, I'll update FH soon! Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Ray**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abigail

When I wake up, I am on the floor. My eyes are wet with tears.

"How are you feeling, Abigail?" A kind lady's eyes hover over mine. I narrow my eyes suspiciously. I don't associate that face with something good.

_Where am I?_

The room I'm in has white walls that are illuminated by an orange glow. It's empty except for the chair that I'm sitting on and a small metal table to my left.

"Where am I?" I ask, this time aloud. I get up from the floor and stumble forward slightly. I try to recall how I got here and what happened, but my mind feels like a blank canvas. I don't know what's happening. The only thing I know is that I lost someone I love.

Someone close to my heart.

The thought makes my chest ache. I try to picture a face in my mind, but tears spring into my eyes as I realise I can't. _Why?_

"It doesn't matter," says the lady. "Just head home from here. Go through the back door and you'll be fine." She pauses for a moment. "You know the way back, don't you? The memory serum worked just fine?"

I shake the feeling off. I tilt my head to the side, puzzled. Wiping my eyes on my sleeve, I ask, "I was given memory serum?"

"Yes," she says, smiling. "You were. It was supposed to help you forget some bad memories. Horrible memories indeed." She shudders. "You wouldn't want to remember them. You have no use for them, whatsoever. We tuned the serum to make you remember some useful stuff, though. Like how to find your way around here and who your family is." She smiles again. "Now, go back. Your parents might be waiting for you."

I blink a few times, confused. I still have a few unanswered questions, but I can't quite call them to mind. It's like they're there, but just out of reach. I feel like a total idiot all of a sudden. "What kind of memories?" I ask.

"Bad ones," she repeats. "Just trust me. You have no use for them. Now go."

I'm not sure if I can trust this lady. The last time she wanted me to, I…_what did I do?_ I can't remember. What happened? My brows furrow even more as I struggle to make sense of what is going on. "But…" I trail off. I don't know what I want to say. Nodding, I stand up to leave. I can try to figure this out alone on my hard straw mat at the shelter.

I walk out the building and into open air.

When I leave the building, it's noon. What time was it when I got here? I don't know. Why did I come here? I don't know. Question after question formulates in my brain with each step that I take. Why on earth did I take that serum? Did I actually agree to it? I don't know.

I can't answer a single question. I feel as miserable as I felt when...I stop short. When I _what? _Another unanswered question.

At least the serum isn't all bad. I feel new, refreshed, clean and ignorant. Like a new born baby just emerging from my mother's womb. I feel like I can be a new person. I can start anew. My brain feels pure, raw and free of sin although that can't be true. Who hasn't sinned before?

The shelter comes into view. People I don't know watch me closely, speculating about whether I belong here. I don't know a single one of them either. They are a sea of unrecognisable faces.

"Abigail!" My mother comes rushing towards me and envelopes me in her arms.

"Mum," I mumble. She is the first person I've recognised today. At least, she's the first person I've recognised since I lost my memory. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she replies and her eyebrows pull to the center of her forehead, a look I've had on for as long as I can remember. "But it doesn't matter. It's for our own good." She pats my shoulder and smiles. I smile back but as she turns away, I bite my lip. Does she really believe that this, taking away all we've ever known, is for our own good?

I ignore the thought and head for dinner. I can worry about this some other day.

{EMERGENT}

"We had our aptitude tests today," says Dad, placing his plate on the floor.

"Aptitude tests? What are those?" I ask. I heard of them the day that blonde lady made the announcement. I can't remember what the whole speech was about, just something concerning factions and tests.

"It's a test given to those sixteen years old and above. It tells them which faction they belong in," says Glenn with his mouth full.

"Glenn! Swallow your food!" chides Mum.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. "What did you get?"

Nathaniel swallows. "Amity."

I look at my parents.

"Amity," says dad. Mum's eyes shift slightly.

"Inconclusive," she whispers.

"_What?_" we chorus.

"Inconclusive," she repeats. "I didn't fit into a faction."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"I fit into more than one faction. Amity and Dauntless."

I place my spoon down on my plate. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's nothing, really. My test administrator said that some others got that test result as well. They don't know what to make of it. We were just told to choose a faction and live the way they do." She shrugs. "No big deal."

We nod and continue with our food. We sit cross-legged on the floor around a candle flame. It flickers and dances, making the atmosphere seem more lively than it really is. For the first time in as long as I can remember, it feels like everything will be alright. It feels like something bad has passed and something good is beginning.

I'm still not happy with the fact that I can't remember anything, though. For the first time since I woke up, I realise that there is a straw bracelet on my wrist. Where did that come from? I feel a tugging in my brain. This bracelet is something special, but how? For the moment, I feed my curiosity. I think through the issue for a while. But then I decide against it even though it goes against my beliefs. Why suppress your emotions? They're meant to be free.

We continue to eat our dinner in silence. It's the first meal I remember. I try to savour it.

Me.

Mum.

Dad.

Glenn.

Family. It's only thing we remember.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Do you think I can get at least **_**three **_**reviews (excluding UrAnnoyingFriend's. She's my friend and hers don't count. No offence!)? It's not a lot, right? I feel as if I'm growing as writer and this story, to me, is better than the last yet the other one is doing so much better. This story just needs a little push. Please? Encouragement for me?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abigail

The first thing I remember about my life is waking up to tears and a cold room. Exactly a year ago on this day, I was given a dose of memory serum. Exactly a year ago on this day, I lost all my memories of my past.

I still don't see why they did this to us. Those memories belonged to _me_. Those memories were _mine_. They should have stayed that way.

The adults say we took the serum for our own good. It was to help us forget the old and start over with the new. "Useless memories!" they would say. "Painful ones! They don't do you any good."

I don't believe them. I think they wanted us to forget the freedom of life without factions, which I effectively don't remember, so that rebellions wouldn't start up around the city.

I have long since gotten used to the after effects of the memory serum - sudden periods of confusion, hollow, empty sadness and the feeling of having lost someone or something I love. Sometimes I feel like the only person who feels this way. The others don't seem to have problems at all.

Amity's actually a really nice place to be. It's got orchards, lots of bright colours and radiant smiles wherever you go. These are what most people here would love, but the only thing I like about this place is its nature and serenity. I try to fit in and smile along with everyone else, but it just doesn't feel right. The Amity are too happy and cheery. They believe in freedom and so do I, but my freedom is defined differently. Their freedom involves taking in nature's beauties. Mine involves spreading my wings and soaring.

Soaring higher than my faction can take me. Higher than the apple tree branches can lift me.

I slip on a red shirt and yellow skirt, the standard Amity attire.

Today is the day.

The day of my aptitude test. Future generations of faction members will have to wait sixteen years for this day, but I only had to wait one. My parents and brother waited a week.

Everything's a first this year. The first set of aptitude tests, the first year of initiation.

We can't prepare for this test in any way - I have no idea what to expect. Somehow, butterflies work their way to my stomach and stay there, fluttering about and churning up my insides.

I'm scared of what my test will tell me. I'm scared of what I'll choose. Will I get to receive the first batch of Amity initiates with my parents this year?

I take my straight brown hair and put it in a French braid. Just before I leave, I walk back over to my dressing table and slip on my straw bracelet. Ever since I woke up a year ago, this bracelet never left me, staying with me while I lived my life, staying with me while I forced my smiles.

{EMERGENT}

I sit with my faction at the tables in the canteen as we wait for our names to be called. We engage in meaningless chatter, which is what I now call our "faction norms". To my right, some girls are playing a hand-slapping game they came up with earlier last year. My heart pounds in my chest and blood pulses through my veins. Though I look calm on the outside, my palms are sweating and my teeth are chattering slightly. The canteen seems to be wired with nervous energy. As I scan the tables, I notice some students biting their nails or drumming their fingers on the table. Distractions. To keep their minds off the unknown.

They call ten names at a time. Every time a batch of students leave, the knot in my stomach tightens. It feels like my breakfast is about to make a reappearance, and that is not good. I stroke the bracelet and somehow, it helps with the anxiety.

Another batch of names, another batch of students. "From Amity: Jacob Richards and Abigail Chase."

My head snaps up. A lump forms in my throat.

I stand up and wipe my palms on my skirt. In front of me, Jacob stands and smiles at me cheerfully. He's nervous, but it doesn't really matter. I can tell he knows where he belongs.

At least he does.

He walks with a slight bounce in his step. I watch the back of his head bob up and down as we're escorted down a hallway to the aptitude testing rooms. I open the door to the seventh one and step in. The sight before me makes me recoil. In the center of the room is a big metal chair with wires attached to it. It looks like an electrocution deathtrap, just waiting for me to sit down and possibly fry me. I glance at my reflection in the mirrors that surround me. My brown eyes are wide with fear.

An Abnegation lady sits in front of a machine full of more wires. She smiles when she sees me before standing up to bow. I give her a forced smile and bow back in greeting. In Amity we're taught the different faction greetings. It is important to be considerate. It eradicates conflict.

"You must be Abigail," she says. "Have a seat." She gestures towards the deathtrap. I gulp and shakily lower myself into the chair. I land with a thump that resonates in my chest. The lady picks up some wires and attaches them to my forehead.

"What are the wires for?" I ask.

I must sound nervous because she smiles and says, "Don't worry, Abigail. These wires are just for sending the images in your brain to the machine and computer screen. You will be put under a simulation to test your reactions, and it is necessary that I am able to view them."

I nod and swallow the lump in my throat. She presses some wires onto her own forehead and hooks the rest to the machine.

She reaches behind her for a table and hands me a vial of clear liquid. "Drink this," she says. It helps to activate the test."

I nod and down the liquid in one big gulp. My eyelids adopt a sudden heaviness and slowly, they get pulled shut.

In a matter of seconds, they open again.

_Where am I?_

The room I'm in has grey walls. From what I can see, It's empty. I slowly turn around to look behind me. Two men stand with guns in their hands, facing each other and holding each other at gunpoint. I gasp and step back. I'm not used to seeing conflict and this, to me, is extreme.

Well thanks, Amity. Now I feel like a five-year-old girl. They pay no attention to me and continue staring at each other. I take a cautious step forward. They don't move. I take another step. They remain still as statues.

I tap one of them on the shoulder lightly. I pull my hand back quickly, nervous about whether he'll react.

"What do you want, Amity?" he snaps. His eyes remain focused on the man in front of him.

"Erm...put...your guns down! I'm sure we can talk this through," I mumble, both flustered and scared about what's going to happen.

"Not a chance," says the other man. I see an evil glint in his eye and gulp.

"Just relax! There must be another way out! You don't have to take his life!" I grit my teeth. What happened to everything Amity taught me about conflict resolvement? I should be able to solve this easily! Me and my ridiculous memory.

The two men continue to stare at each other. "It's more complicated than you think, girl. A few kind words isn't going to solve the problem." I see a flash of hurt in his eyes. I purse my lips. Now how do I get this to work?

Kind words, kind smiles, kind gestures. I try to recall information from the conflict resolvement course they gave us a while ago. It doesn't work. I don't know how to apply what I've learnt.

I'm desperate now. Coming from Amity, the sight of this form of conflict is both unnatural and unbearable. I want to tear my hair out and scream, but Amity taught me to stay calm.

"So long, my friend."

I hear a bullet click into place. My eyes widen and my heart stops.

Without thinking, I rush forward and elbow the man in the jaw. A groan escapes his throat and I rip the gun from his hands. I turn swiftly and thrust my elbow into the other man's cheek. He falls to the floor and I press my foot to his chest. My fingers curl around the gun in his hand and the scene fades.

I jerk up quickly. In my hand is the coolness of the gun barrel pressed into my palm. It sends shivers down my spine. I'm back on the chair in the aptitude testing room. My hands are empty and the men are gone. The Abnegation lady sits at the computer and frowns slightly.

"My apologies. I'll be back in a moment," she says. I furrow my brows. What just happened? Why is she leaving? I wait as a drop of sweat rolls down my cheek. My hands shake and my lips tremble. The test must have worn me out.

What is my aptitude? What happened?

Within a few minutes, the lady returns. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Abigail," she says. "Your test results were a little…" she struggles to find the right word. "different."

"Inconclusive?" I ask.

The lady looks slightly surprised. "How did you know about this?" she asks.

I shrug. "My mum got that result."

The lady nods in understanding. "Well yes, your results were inconclusive." She pauses for a moment. "But...it's not called 'inconclusive' anymore."

"Then what is it called?" I ask her.

She bends down in front of me and looks over her shoulder. Her eyes hold mine as she says, "_Divergent._"

I blink at her. _Divergent._ I could tell my mother that.

"Try not to tell anyone your result. It isn't as safe as it was before-"

"But why? The factions were created to maintain peace, weren't they? Why wouldn't anything be safe? Perfect society. Remember?"

"Yes, there is peace. But. _But_...they suspect that Divergents threaten this peace. You don't fit into a faction. You don't act the way they want you to. That is the thing that threatens the peace."

I nod.

"It isn't very safe, but it isn't very dangerous either. Not telling anyone just prevents others from being wary of you."

"So I can tell people, then?" I ask.

She purses her lips. "According to the rules, you can't tell anyone your result, even if you aren't Divergent, but the rules aren't that strict. Yes, yes you can. You can tell others. But at your own risk."

I let the information sink in. "What was my aptitude, then?" I realise that after this whole time, I still don't know my aptitude.

She smiles. "Rather interesting, actually. Amity and Dauntless," she says.

My lip quirks up slightly. Amity. Dauntless. How did those two get together?

"You tried to get the two men to calm down and drop their weapons, suggesting Amity. When that didn't work out, you attacked the two men to get their guns, suggesting Dauntless. Anyway. I removed your result and manually reported it as 'Amity'. Tomorrow, just choose the faction that suits you best. And do it wisely."

I stand up and bow to her again. She leads me to the door and opens it. Just before she closes it in front of me, I say, "You don't sound very Abnegation."

She smirks and the door clicks shut.

{EMERGENT}

I lie on my bed and stare up at the ceiling of the house I may never see again. I sigh and close my eyes. A force has settled on my chest, pushing it down and squeezing the air out of me. I breathe in. I breathe out.

My eyes snap open. I spring up from my bed and push myself off where my feet land with a thud on the floor. I race down the stairs and throw open the front door, smiling widely. I quickly slip on my shoes and run for the orchards. I need fresh air. Green grass tickles my ankles and I laugh and kick my shoes off. With a woop of joy, I run free through the rows of trees. After a few moments, I slow down. Walking forward, I run my fingers along the barks of trees and trace the branches around me.

Gently closing my eyes, I allow my sense of hearing to bring me forward.

The chirping of a bird in the distance. The crunching of dried leaves beneath my feet. The wingbeat of an insect flying past my ear.

Beautiful sounds. I take them all in.

I will miss the laughter, the smiles, the peace of this place. I will miss the scent of red apples hanging from trees, the never-ending sea of green.

I will miss all of this.

Suddenly, my mood changes from that of happiness to a wave of sadness. The pressure on my chest is back and this time, I can't get rid of it. I run forward a few steps before spinning round and round in circles, my arms stretched out at my sides and hair flying out around me.

My eyes mist over as the thought of leaving my family daunts me once again. I got the aptitude for Dauntless. Shouldn't I be brave, fearless and strong? Why do I feel so scared, fearful and weak?

I spin around one last time before falling flat on my back. I watch the world spin around me as a tear slides down my cheek. Shades of green, red and a mixture of other colours smear together as my head spins round and round. I savour the light feeling of dizziness for a moment more before the world comes to a standstill. More tears come now, faster, leaving a cold yet hot trail on my face. I close my eyes and ignore the steady stream, balling my hands into fists on the grass below me and then unclenching them again.

I could stay here, with my family, and be free with nature.

Or I could leave for Dauntless and be free, soaring high above all I've ever known.

Maybe, just maybe, I could make do with either.

Blinking away the last of my tears, I place my palms on the grass by my sides. I know now.

I rise and walk back to the house.

I have made my choice.

**So how was that? Review, follow and favourite! Oh and get ready for the next chapter! I'm so excited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You might want to reread the end of Chapter 4 for the full effect of what's coming here. **

**Oh yeah and guys, I decided that I would start another story-**

**WAIT! Don't panic. Especially those who read my other story. I'll call the new one EMERGENT: Oneshots and Drabbles. I decided that this story would work best if I wrote it in only Abby's perspective. The new story will be for extra scenes or the same scenes in different POVs. I'll be taking requests. **

Chapter 5

The journey to The Hub starts with a truck ride. The vehicle bumps and jerks along the cracked pavement, rattling us towards the fence. I never understood why the Amity live outside. We reach the tall metal structure and the truck shivers to a stop. My father rolls down the window to speak to the Dauntless guards for a few moments before the gate swings open with a groan. Then, we're off.

The ride gets smoother as we near the city. Soon, the tall figure of The Hub looms over us and Dad parks the truck. We hop off and start towards the building. I've never been to The Hub before. The leaders decided that the government faction should hold the choosing for the first year, so Abnegation's hosting the ceremony.

We get to the lift lobby and Glenn lets out a gasp. "Whoa..." He admires the place, turning round in a full circle. "This place is _huge_." I nod. The building isn't anything fancy, but it's massive. Groups of people surround the lift and Abnegation families make their way to the stairs. Nice of them. I take one glance behind me as I step into the lift. This is it. We're on our way to my fate. My breathing becomes shallow and I grip the railing for support. Dread embraces me tightly. I fidget and clench the hem of my shirt. Just a few more floors to go.

_Ding!_

The doors open. I step out. The minute I set foot into the choosing room, I feel like I've been engulfed in grandeur. There truly is a beauty in the faction system. My family heads to the seats allocated for the Amity and we sit down. I sink into the soft cushion beneath me and lean back.

Seconds turn into minutes as more and more people file in. The bustle around me is deafening. Finally, the never-ending stream stops, and I know the ceremony is about to begin. I watch as Thomas Jones, leader of Abnegation, steps onto the stage. He stands in front of the five bowls. The five bowls that hold the future of hundreds of us today.

"Excuse me." Thomas' voice books throughout the room. He holds the microphone in his clasped hands and brings it to his face as he speaks. "Please settle down before we begin the ceremony."

It takes moments for the Amity to quieten down while the Dauntless continue the racket for about a minute before the room finally falls silent. Now all that I hear is the rapid beating of my heart. It's so loud I'm afraid I'm obstructing the ceremony.

Thomas speaks again. "It is my pleasure today to welcome all of you to the city's first ever Choosing Ceremony. The sixteen-year-olds here with us today are about to make the biggest choices they have ever made in their lives. A choice that will decide their fate." He pauses for emphasis.

Not that I need it anyway. I know the importance of my decision.

"They are free to choose their own path in this society, one of the five which they think is the most suitable for them. When our children leave this room today, regardless of their choice, they will have proved themselves to be adults with independent thoughts and minds that do not bend to the will of any other individual. I trust that this is so. Without further ado, let the ceremony begin."

Thunderous applause sounds from all around me. Thomas bows and steps to the side. Looking down at a piece of paper, he calls the first name. "Ruby Zywiec."

An Amity girl steps forward and takes her knife. Pushing the blade down on her palm, she makes a cut and draws the knife out. Holding her hand out over the soil, she lets her blood drip.

"Amity."

Applause. She's chosen to stay.

"Christian Zettler."

Erudite to Erudite.

Applause.

I tune out when Thomas starts calling surnames starting with 'P'. 'C' is the third letter of the alphabet, meaning that my turn won't come any time soon.

My eyes squeeze shut whenever I see a faction transfer or hear an agonised cry. The system that I sometimes see as beautiful can be cruel in certain moments. Tearing families apart, and in my case, losing someone I love because of the memory serum.

"Aaron Collins."

Almost there.

"Sabrina Clove."

Getting closer.

Clingan.

Clave.

Child.

Chass

Charon.

"Abigail Chase."

Something clenches at my heart. It takes me about two seconds of sitting in my chair before I can stand up and even then, I'm wobbly. Glenn takes my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. Without looking at his face, I step forward and let my hand lag behind me. His fingers slip out of my grasp, and then I'm all alone. Alone in the midst of people sitting around me.

I feel hundreds of pairs of eyes watching my every move as I make my way to the stage, step by step. Thomas gives me an encouraging smile like he did to a hundred other kids and hands me a knife. I take it. Stepping over to the bowls, I lift the knife to my palm and embed the tip in my skin.

I immediately feel it.

Not the pain, but the guilt ripping my heart to shreds.

The guilt ripping the pain away from my hand.

I wish it was the other way round, the pain ripping away the guilt.

My eyes scan the five bowls, then narrow down on two. Tears well up in my eyes and I try to keep them in.

I could stay here, with my family, and be free with nature.

Or I could leave for Dauntless and be free, soaring high above all I've ever known.

Maybe, just maybe, I could make do with either.

Blinking away the last of my tears, I place my hand over one of the bowls.

_One second, two seconds, three seconds. _

The blood goes in.

_Sizzle. _

Dauntless.

I'm sorry, Mum.

I'm sorry, Dad.

I'm sorry, Glenn.

I have made my choice.

**Yep! There you go! The next chapter may be a bit of a surprise...and it may not. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dauntless."

I turn back to Thomas and hand him the knife. Looking down, I head to the seats of my chosen faction and sit down while the applause peters out. Leaning back, I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. I have to see my parents. Just once, just once. Just one more time, then it's faction before blood. I turn my head towards the Amity and lock my gaze with Glenn's. He gives me a sad smile. I watch as a tear slips down Mum's cheek and Dad wraps his arms around her. She gives me a small smile, and all my emotions come crashing down.

Who am I to cry? I may have lost my family, but I'm the one who left them. I don't have any right. I think of my mother who always, always smiled, my father who carried me onto his shoulders and ran around the house when I was five, my brother, my loving brother, who could never mind his manners but was always quirky, fun, and _him_.

Just a few more seconds, Abigail, just a few more seconds and then you can look away. I try to keep my gaze on my family for a while more but the emotions overwhelm me and I can't but look away. Tears spring into my eyes. How could I do this to my family?

The rest of the names go past in a blur and I just sit with my nails digging into my palms and guilt ripping at my heart while I try not to turn my head. I don't know how many buckets of tears I would cry if I did. Before I know what's happening, the Dauntless are up and running. I stand up, instantly getting pushed towards the exit. I hear screams of laughter and shouts and cheers as the Dauntless start for the stairs. Their thundering of footsteps echo around me and the adrenaline kicks in. My face splits into a smile. Now _this_ is the life.

If I could, I would have taken the chance and glanced back once more, but the Dauntless have pushed me from the room. Somewhere behind me, I sense the ghost of a smile. I know what it is, I know that feeling. The smile comes from my family. Their last gift to me, one that I do not deserve - approval.

We run from the stairwell into the open air. Turning round a bend, we come to a pair of metal rails. The train tracks. I look to my right and my eyes follow them to the end of the street where they turn round a bend. They seem to stretch on for miles.

"Now listen up, people! The train will be here any minute! Get yourselves ready!" a tall man with short hair shouts. Suddenly, a vibration starts up under our feet, juddering and shaking my bones. Adrenaline kicks in and I smile devilishly. Getting on the balls of my feet, I bounce. A blinding white light flashes past us and the train sweeps forward. The wind pushes me back, blowing my hair across my face but I keep my ground. The Dauntless-born initiates whoop and swing themselves into the train car one by one. Nearing the front of the line, I sprint alongside the train, trying to match our rhythms. When I think I'm ready, I leap, wrapping my hands around the handle of the door. My hip bone makes a hard slam into it and my grip loosens. My feet dangle out of the car and I struggle, trying to find a foothold. My feet reach the edge of the car and I haul my legs up, the wind forming a barrier between me and safety.

With all my might, I try to pull myself into the train. The howling wind pushes me back, blowing my hair into my eyes. I ignore it and pull harder, finally falling backwards into the train and landing on my tailbone. I wince at the pain and accidentally bite my lip. It's a good thing I spent so much time climbing trees back in Amity. They aren't much, but at least I have some muscles.

I lean back against the car wall and take a deep breath. I passed the first test. Initiation has begun before we've even gotten to the compound. Beside me, an Erudite boy grunts and swings himself into the car with a little less difficulty than me. He shakes his arms out in front of him and smiles as he sits down by my side, breathing deeply.

"Hey," he breathes. "What's your name?" he asks.

I give him a small smile. "I'm Abigail. You?"

He looks a little confused as he furrows his brows. "Abigail Chase?" he asks curiously.

My eyes narrow before widening slightly. "Yes," I say, my voice higher than usual. "How did you know that?"

His eyes go blank for a moment. They're miles away. Then he shakes his head vigorously, as if waking up from a trance. "I don't know."

I nod, though I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to feel. "What's yours then?" I ask.

He sticks his hand out and I take it, giving it a firm shake. Dauntless style. "Zachary," he says. "Zachary Lee."

He turns his head to look out the window and his eyes catch the sunlight. They're a chestnut brown, a warm colour. The warmest I've ever seen. Something flashes through my brain. I don't know what it is, just a tugging sensation. Instantly, my hand flies down to my right wrist. My bracelet. It's still there.

"We're heading for the Dauntless compound, aren't we?" I ask.

He nods. "I bet. Wonder what it's like, though."

I stare out the window at the blurred up buildings flying past. I wonder where, among all these buildings and structures, the Dauntless compound is.

**Hey guys! I feel like I haven't updated in a while. How do you feel about the Zachary thing? **


End file.
